Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for cooling a nuclear reactor.
Description of Related Art
Conventional nuclear power systems may remove decay heat using natural circulation. However, there may be a problem with the time and effectiveness of reactor shutdown in normal and emergency situations when heat cannot be rejected to the condenser. The Fukushima incident highlights the dangers of not having a backup to a safety grade decay heat removal system during station black out (SBO) or external hazards beyond design basis.